fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightmare Wing
Nightmare Wing (ナイトメアウィング Naitomeau~ingu) is a Dark Guild which has a mixture of both dark wizards who serve Zeref's forces in the Balam Alliance and roaming Demons, Cultists and Etherious from the lost pages of Zeref's book also are among their ranks. The Nightmare Wings carries a group of Lords of the Apocalypse (黙示録のローズ Mokushiroku no rōzu) they are the horsemen of death lead by the guild master of Nightmare wing with the goal to unleash an army of demons to devastate the world. They are the mortal enemies of Star Breaker Guild with the goal of eliminating the imperial presence in Mana in order to set up a base for conquest over Earth-land. The Nightmare wing guild is a powerful dark guild with its own private army of dark wizards and an overwhelming number of demons summoned through the Black Soul Gem to grant him legions of demons to serve the guild as a private army to take on the force of the Empire itself. The guild itself also entered an alliance with both The Legendary Tartaros And the Demon Nation Occultus ruled by the Thirteen Demon Lords to form The Millennium Echo Alliance ''' formed for defense and to bring the magical world to its knees. History Originally the army of Darkness during the 500-year war with the Army of Light in the Ancient lands of Mana which raged between both humans and demons alike. After their defeat the army of Light reorganized into the foundation that later leads to the founding of Empire of Mana during a period of peace. Forced to rebuild in secret with most of their comrades either dead or sealed within the '''Black Soul Gem the remaining group fled in secret before setting up a plot to steal the gem for themselves. Acting in secret they were able to move in having the humans who are easy to take over as slaves to Zeref's will using the rush of Dark Wizards to begin to begin riots all over the new empire. However, it would take one man to spark the flame that leads into a dreaded inferno. A man by the name of Kurokawa was trained as a soldier within the army however due to the lure of power, he was made the public face of the Dark Wizards within the region. He later founded Nightmare Wing was made by Kurokawa Takeshi himself as the first Dark Guild Master, X774 during as an attempt to unified all dark guilds under a single army. However, he was soon betrayed by his former adviser and true mastermind behind the guild Katsuyoshi Hojo after having the former "outlive his usefulness". During the early states of the guild, they encountered a man by the name of "Mard Geer Tartaros" a demon himself from Zeref's book who insulted and threaten Nightmare Wing to act as his lap dogs. They refused and instead lead into a 4-month war between the two sides of demons which lead to a fearsome battle, that ended with both sides yielding following the end of the contest. Upon reclaiming the stone much, later on, they manage to rebuild themselves into a much stronger group using the Black Soul Gem to form multiple soldiers as well as old demons who are reformed into more humanoid shapes to handle better in combat. They later were the founding members of the Millennium Echo Alliance after mending fences with the newly reformed Tartaros Guild and branching out to the Demon nation of Occultus. They now ploy to build a massive army to threaten to shift the scale of Earthland plotting to take over and rule the world as the most powerful group in the world. Location The guild of Nightmare wing has multiple of prepared bases they have used over the years including a few withing mountains and others that are hiding in plain sight. Their primary headquarters which works also as their guild hall hidden in the black lands of Mana. Their primary castle is known as the "Nightmare's Hand" as it is the primary headquarters of the guild. The castle itself has about eight ways of defenses as well as secret tunnels only Hojo knows about for quiet exits. The defenses include large black tendrils that come out of the ground to impale targets that set foot. There are also pools of the nexus of dark magical energy to summon tamed savage demons to attack targets and feast upon them which can be unleashed if Hojo removes the protective seals over them. Strength of the Guild The Nightmare Wing Guild is insanely powerful and a threat to the magical world while also the main antagonist to the Empire of Mana. One of their members, the Puppet Master Angeal Harsh, was able to use his strings to turn an entire city into killing each of them by his control and even tearing them apart with the wires alone. Another member, Tao Kung, single-handedly murdered multiple of S-Ranked Wizards in the magical world and a few cities blocks with a single explosion. According to Yamashita Kenpachi, all members of Nightmare are Demons in this guild are mostly from the Books of Zeref being the lost pages, with the strongest Demon, Katsuyoshi Hojo, formerly known as "Baal" being their leader and a major player in the country. The guilds army strength is also impressive, they have legions of lesser demons, hybrids and disillusioned humans looking to become demons themselves to serve under their ranks as a large force of troopers. They clock into 40 Billion troopers in mass during the great war with the Empire of Mana following retrieving the Black Soul Gem to bolster their ranks even more. The normal grunts more solid of the army for Nightmare Wing carries full-plate cursed armor with a large broadsword, spears and a shield including fiendish spikes and a ranged magical rune-enhanced pistol. They also carry basic food and supplies for two weeks worth of marching upon their armor through if they are running low, they can use their brutal force to sack a nearby village for such supplies for their dark crusade to destroy the Empire of Mana. Members of the Guild Trivia *What inspired this guild was a glass of vodka, listening to "We Are Motorhead" by Motorhead and watching Tartarus kicking some serious ass when I first saw it. Special tribute to Lenny Kilmister for being a amazing rocker. *For though who wish to join Nightmare Wing they must drop a message below, for approval into the guild for a Demon, Non-Human or Dark Wizard who wishes to serve under this banner. *the only way to get the Lord of the Apocalypse title and status, you must be a guild member & be able to defeat one of the current members of the Lords of Apocalypse during an RP with me. If the person is victorious they will claim the title and serve Lord Hojo as his elite strike force of demons. The only one who can't be challenged for this title is master Hojo himself. Category:Dark Guilds Category:Antagonist Category:Organization Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Millennium Echo Alliance